The Return
by J.RdrgzXO
Summary: Elena Gilbert's past comes back to haunt her without realizing Stefan Salvatore is now in her present. A week after their engagement, Elena is kidnapped and submerged right back into her personal Hell while leaving Stefan broken but determined to find her. In a race against time, will Stefan be able to return Elena back home before it's too late?


**A/N: Hello, everyone! This is a new Stelena story entitled "The Return"- I decided to do something very different and dark for this story because the idea has been gnawing at me ever since I dreamed of it a few weeks ago. Please let me know what you think and don't hold back! **

She's studying his features from up close – his green eyes are filled with passion and his lips are slightly parted. His brows are full, strong but relaxed. His eyes are fixated on her eyes, studying them deeply. He studies her features up close – her chocolate eyes are filled with love and her lips ache for his. Her rose colored lips curl at him. He happily sighs. They lean in closer, and closer, finally demolishing the space between them and right before they lock lips, he's vanished before her.

She woke up with a jolt and a small gasp. Her hair is damp from sweat and her breathing is rapid. She places her right hand on her chest, looking around the room she is sleeping in. Everything, from the metal chair to the window pane, was grey. Not a hint of color was evident. Her nightgown was grey, as was her bed sheets. Just a dreary grey. She stood up from her bed, and the floor boards creaked and she placed her weight on her left foot. She stopped in her tracks, fearing that whoever was in the house with her, would have heard it too. She froze as she heard several heavy footsteps approach her room. Her breathing accelerated and she stood perfectly still as the door slowly swung open to reveal three women, wearing the same exact garment as she is.

"You must go back to sleep, my child." The oldest woman commanded. She was in her late sixties, with silver hair as long as a horse's main, which was pulled to the side in a neat braid. Her eyes were dark, almost black even. Her features were sharp, like a sparrow.

"Yes, you must." The second oldest woman encouraged in a harsh tone. She was slightly younger, with dark hair, which was piled at the top of her hair in a neat Victorian bun. Her features were soft and plump as was the rest of her. She peaked a small smile but mechanically returned back to her entrancing stare.

"Elder, Mother, I will comfort Sister back to sleep. Her rest is in my hands." The third and the youngest woman stated. This woman was different than the other two. She had a boisterous glow and spoke in soft tones and had dull greenish-blue eyes and auburn hair, which framed her face in messy waves. The two oldest women nodded and stepped back to get another look at the girl who was standing before them.

"I don't understand…." She quietly started. All three women looked at her with cocked heads. The oldest woman entered the room, with open arms.

"You fell from the lemon tree and injured your head. You were in a very mild comatose state for three days." The oldest woman said in a persuasive voice. The girl reached up to feel her head and felt a sore bump, with a few exposed stitches only to wince a little at her own touch. The second oldest woman looked to the youngest girl and soon enough, the youngest girl came back with two small grey pills and a glass of water.

"Take these," The youngest woman stated, "They will ease your suffering." The girl reluctantly but willingly took the two small grey pills and felt instantly at ease. The three women looked at her with deep contemplation, waiting to see if she had anything more to say.

"Thank you," she said quietly, "I think I would like to go back to bed now." The three women nodded and ushered her back into bed. She laid down in her grey bed only to see all three woman staring down at her from above. They all creepily smiled at the same time, casting ominous shadows over her.

"Good night, Sister Elena, " they said in unison, "And welcome home."

* * *

"It's been three days and they haven't found any trace of her!" He yelled angrily. His brother, attempted to calm him but he just kept pacing their Midtown apartment, holding a picture of him and her, tracing his fingers over her face.

"Look, Stefan, they'll find her okay? She'll come back to you. She loves you doesn't she? How long have you two been together? C'mon, Stef, have a little faith." Damon commented.

"Five years, it's been three years since we started dating plus the two years I tried pursuing her at the library." He smiled softly as he placed the picture back on the mantel and then turned serious again.

"I don't understand… everything was so hectic. We were enjoying ourselves at the music festival and then she was ripped out of my arms, Damon. She cried out for me to help her and I couldn't. It was too crowded for me to get to her. The last image I have of her is Elena screaming out to me, reaching her arms out to me. She kept saying 'Don't let them take me, don't let them take me again'." Stefan sunk down into his leather sofa and bowed his head down in sorrow.

"Who is 'them'?" Damon questioned with curiosity. Stefan looked up to his brother and stifled a sarcastic laugh.

"How do I know? She never spoke about her past. All I conjure from it was that it wasn't the happiest of childhoods and that she has no family to contact." Stefan sighed in defeat and stood up again to pace the floors.

"Want me to call Katherine?" Damon asked. Stefan froze and crossed his arms across his chest.

"I don't want your wife involved, Damon. FBI agent or not, she wasn't Elena's biggest fan." Stefan said rudely. Damon shook his head and exhaled with frustration.

"She might be your only bet, Stefan. I'll call her now." Damon took out his phone from this pocket and dialed for Katherine. Stefan watched in sadness.

"Damon, I miss you, I miss you, I miss you."Katherine pleaded, Damon half smiled and laughed a little.

"I miss you too, baby. Look, I have you on speaker with Stefan, we have a problem." Damon said seriously. Katherine's tone changed from sweet to cynical in a second.

"What's the matter, Steffie? Girlfriend ditch you?" Katherine sneared. Stefan exhaled heavily and gritted his teeth.

"Actually, Katherine, she's missing. Elena was taken right from my arms and hasn't been seen or heard from. It's been three days. Something isn't right, I feel it in my bones." Stefan said weakly. Damon walked behind him and patted his back for support. Katherine remained quiet and ticked her tongue.

"So… I guess you want me to bring this case to the big dogs, huh?" Katherine asked. Stefan ran his hands over his mouth, trying not to let the tears spill from his eyes.

"Yes, please, Katherine. I can't sleep, I can't think. I know something is wrong here. She needs to be found. I love her, I love her more than words can explain. I asked her to marry me last week, she said yes. She was beyond frightened when she was taken from me. I can't just leave it to the local police. I need you." Stefan pleaded. Damon looked to the phone, waiting for what seemed like an eternity to hear Katherine's response.

"I'm walking to the helicopter pad now, I'll be there in an hour. Just gather anything you might think will help me. I'm sorry, Stefan. I really am. I'm going to try everything I can to get her back to you." Katherine said sincerely. Stefan nodded and breathed out.

"Thank you, Katherine. Thank you so much." Stefan got up and left Damon with his phone.

* * *

Stefan dragged his feet into his and Elena's bedroom. He sat on his side of the bed, looking over to where Elena should be. He laid down, gazing at the empty spot, trying to hold back tears of anger and sadness. He moved to adjust his head so that it would be leveled with her if she was there. He caught a faint smell of her signature scent, Chance by Chanel, and suddenly was overwhelmed with emotions. He choked on his tears and finally released them with one big cry. His face was contorted with pain and frustration, wondering how his beautiful Elena could have been taken from him so easily.

"Oh God, Elena. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry I couldn't help you." He confessed. He continued crying, knowing he wouldn't be disturbed by Damon any time soon. Stefan cried for hours, he cried even after Katherine arrived. He couldn't find the strength to get up and pester Katherine to find Elena. All he could do was mourn the loss of Elena. He lied in bed, clutching the pillow Elena once laid her head on, praying that he will find her soon.


End file.
